


Tattooed Pillow

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC fluff. First officer, pillow, what's the difference?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooed Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Kathryn's arm sagged involuntarily, threatening to spill lukewarm coffee all over her lap and the ready room couch.

"Whoa," Chakotay exclaimed, wresting the mug from her hand and placing it on her desk. "How long?" he asked fearfully.

 _Too long._ "At the Academy, I used to be able to go a week..."

Despite his concern, Chakotay laughed. "Those days are over," he cautioned, sitting down beside her and pulling her against him.

Her head on his shoulder, she protested one last time. "I'm not that old..."

"Whatever you say, Kathryn," he murmured into her hair as she began to snore.


End file.
